


No going back.

by 1henry_lee1



Category: Henry Stickmin Series (Video Games)
Genre: Angst, Betrayal, M/M, PAIN., Toppat Charles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-20
Updated: 2020-08-20
Packaged: 2021-03-06 16:41:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 641
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26012041
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/1henry_lee1/pseuds/1henry_lee1
Summary: Everything had changed. Charles was always the hero, always the savior. Henry was the one who always got in trouble, he was always the bad guy. But this time it was different. THEY were different.
Relationships: Charles Calvin & Henry Stickmin, Charles Calvin/Henry Stickmin
Comments: 12
Kudos: 184





	No going back.

Henry felt the pain as he hit the cold metal floor, wiping away the blood that had sputtered out his mouth. He turned to look up and regain his balance but he was lifted up by his collar, he choked a bit in pain. His pale green eyes meeting the cold stare of a former friend. The dark and red eyes piercing into his soul. His heart filled with hatred, but with as much as he hated Charles, he had hated him twice as much. 

His expression turned dark, his green eyes looking almost dead with anger and frustration, “Why? Why did you do this Charles? We- we we’re..” Henry stopped mid-sentence, coughing and ignoring the fact blood was streaming down his face. “We used to be partners.. B-best friends.. So why..” The more he talked, the more breaks there were and the shakier it got. 

Then there was a smirk, that damned smirk. Charles laughed, pushing Henry back onto the ground. “Why, Henry? Think about it, the government could NEVER take down the Toppats by themself. Every single time, YOU always had to get involved. YOU were always the savior. I was just a pawn.” The taller male turned, his cape waving a bit. “So I thought, and I thought often, ‘If you can’t beat them, join them’. The old saying everyone used.” 

Henry’s face scrunched up in pain and anger, he pushed himself up and screamed, his voice straining itself, “REALLY? THAT’S WHY? JUST BECAUSE- JUST BECAUSE YOU COULDN’T BEAT THEM YOU GIVE UP COMPLETELY?- WHAT ABOUT EVERYONE ELSE!-” He choked on tears, tasting both salt and metal in his mouth as tears and blood mixed. “What about ME? This isn’t you Charles. You- You don’t give up.. You never did.” 

Charles scoffed, turning back to Henry. He walked close and slowly, lifted Henry’s face up by his chin and smirked, “Henry. You used me. You used me and you hurt me. I wasn’t going to keep helping someone who only saw me as another disposable.” Henry wanted to yell back, tell Charles that he was wrong, but his voice was caught in his throat. His tears ran down fast, almost as fast as his heart was beating. 

Why? He hated Charles. Charles hated him. They were enemies, so why? It’s because there’s still a part in Henry that believes in Charles, that believes he can change. But there was no part in Charles that believed that. Henry thought of all the good memories, the missions they used to go on. He thought of how happy he used to feel every time he saw Charles. He loves Charles- No. He loved Charles. This wasn’t his Charles. This was the leader of the Toppats. This was the one who betrayed him and all of his friends. This was the person who broke his heart. 

And that was all he was going to be. Henry pushed away Charles, taking out a pistol and pointing it at his heart. Charles cocked an eyebrow and laughed, “You’re gonna shoot me? Fat chance! I know how much you miss the old times, Henry. I know how much you mis-” Bang. One shot. Right through the heart. Henry winced and covered his eyes, looking away. 

Charles’ hand hovered over the wound, a shaky smile still staying on his face. He slowly lowered to the ground, laughing weakly. “You really.. are..” Henry turned to see a pained but relieved expression from Charles before hearing his last words. 

“Henry Stickmin..” 

The body went limp, bleeding out on the ground. Henry dropped the gun and held the no longer living being in his arms, sobbing gently. “No.. no I didn’t.. want this.. no..” He buried his face in his former friend's shoulder, his tears making the jacket damp, “I didn’t want to lose you again..”

“I love you..”


End file.
